kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Zel-melon Spring 2016 Event
Good bye...Sea battle....your fleet means nothing...hello, Air battle Summary of the Event: Spring 2016 Event: Establish! The Land Base Air Corps AKA: Oh shit we're fucked JP Name: 「開設！基地航空隊」 Starting Resource: Medals Ship Loots ---- 'E-1:The Appetizer from Hell ' Starring: - The forgettable Mob in front of the Boss room. HP Bar Clearing Run: Difficulty: '''Hard '''Route: '''B-D-E-G-H-J '''Total Run (Last Dance + Pre-boss + Retreat): '''1 + 4 + 2 = 7 '''Bucket used: '''18 '''Replay: http://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/B76QKql.png FCF to deal with pre-boss node. Roma Dupe used to conserve real fleet. Mistakenly think Hiyou is a Fast CVL, lost her to ship-lock. Murakumo AACI set-up. Asashio sisters are there due to wrong girl lvling during the whole "Which Asashio sister will get K2" then got salty and level them all except Arare. The Match's MVP N/A ---- 'E-2 :Erik called, "Fuck you Ariel", from People-on-land ' Starring: - That over-powered-Gate-guard that's there to piss people off. HP Bar Clearing Run: Only Last dance Comp because that's all that matters: Difficulty: 'Hard '''Route: '''A-C-E-H-I-G-J '''Total Run (Last Dance + Pre-boss + Retreat): '''17 + 9 + fuck it '''Bucket used: ' 105-112 (I lost count) '''KC3Kai currently doesn't support direct link for replay but here: http://i.imgur.com/GcTelYT.png Credit to for your support in previous runs. Support Non-boss: Support Boss: Impression:'''Fuck it, fuck that, fuck this map. I envy you guys who managed to get DJ Hime on her non-damaged form and clear the map before having to deal with the bullshit that is her Final-form. Gandhi fucking Christ, I never feel this salty for a while already. Not considering the fact that you reached the boss node with barely any resources left, having to reach the boss through either the 2 Ru at node F or through the Ri node using light fleet is a pain. If you don't bring any CVL then it's full-on Air Denial and bringing one lowers your power to punch the boss, which is a FUCKING land-base boss....accompanied by TWO FUCKING TURRETS that hit like Mohamad Ali on viagra. Please call Skrillex because we found someone who dropped more bass than him....on your fleet....then shit on your fleet later. It also almost forced your fleet to have one of those Daihatsu/Tank carriers or hope to fucking god you have WG42 to make your DDs useful or just watch them do Spongebob slap on them (thank god CL can equip them too). This map is as many said...it is easy if you have the required ships (DD Daihatsu carriers) and types of equipment (Type 3, WG42, Tanks, Daihatsu) ,otherwise it is hell on earth Or you can be Zak and clear it using just 3 WG42 in one Last Dance. Or to quote someone: "E2EZPZ" - Absolute Fuck you Luck '''Expression: Mogami, I love you. You and your punch to victory. Forget Mandingo, Mogami has the biggest dick ever. Credit to One Punch Hibiki for hitting DJ Hime for ~120 hp. Fuck you E-2, I still need to come back to get Arashi. The Match's MVP - Finisher - One Punch Hibiki ---- 'E-3 :Welcome to SubwayTM ' Starring: - Subway worker Let's be honest here, this map is made just for Submarine farming. For non-Last Dance, just replace all main fleet DD equipments with Drums/Daihatsu (Chitose carry 2 Daihatsu) and Satsuki carry T98. 5 Daihatsu + 1 T98 + 9 Drums = 100 smth for each A-rank Difficulty: 'Hard '''Route: '''B-D-F-G-(H)-J-K '''Total Run (Last Dance + Pre-boss + Retreat): '''1 + 5 + 2 '''Bucket used: ' 34 '''KC3Kai currently doesn't support direct link for replay but here: http://i.imgur.com/x3tkQFa.png Main: Escorts: Supports are suggested if you want a smooth run. Non-boss support is also suggested if you believe getting to the boss is hard. Sonars are equipped for Sub node for extra S for possible Sub drops. AV is for Daihatsu carrier as I don't want to waste another DD. Nothing much to say about this map. It is the typical TP bar diminishing map. If you already faced it once, there's no differences. Just bucket draining if you're too conserve in your force/resource and don't prepare your escort fleet well. The Match's MVP ---- 'E-4 :Easy, they said; Cleared in 6 Runs, they said' Starring: - That mob that seems easy but just won't die It was supposed to be an easy map...fuck CTF It wasn't supposed to take this long....but it did: Difficulty: 'Hard '''Route: '''A-B-(C-E)-D-F '''Total Run (Last Dance + Pre-boss + Retreat): '''14 + 4 + 4 (I shit you not) '''Bucket used: ' 60 '''KC3Kai currently doesn't support direct link for replay but here: http://i.imgur.com/GcTelYT.png Impression: Yes, you read that right....22 runs....22 runs in this map everyone said is the easiest in this event. And don't get me wrong....even I believed this is the easiest map when I looked at it....but oh boy, I didn't expect it to keep me here for this long. I don't think my equipment set-ups are that bad too.... The chipping runs were fine but when Last dance started....that's where the fun starts. Suddenly, it's like all abyssal went ape-shit. Wo-kai starts hitting like a champ; CV Hime who usually got her plane wiped out started to dish out 1-2 shouha (and even did 3 taiha once); even first node....the easiest node taiha'd me....twice. It got to the point that I went to test out STF a few times....sacrificing another CA along the way. Shit went on for about 10 runs before I started using node support to get there with lesser dmg. Then comes the boy....oh boy....the fucking boss...it's like on last dance I called her fat or something. Suddenly, she hits like Mandingo (as in, Taiha a ship every hit), she dodges like a black and she tank a Wakaba on her happy day. Shit went so bad on the last 3 runs I went full sparkle and add in boss support to the mix before I managed to sink her. God fucking damm....I hope I'll be the last dude who experience this. I will challenge anyone to beat my record of 22 last dance in E-4 Hard....but I don't think it'll be a good record to beat. The Match's MVP I dare anyone to beat my E-4 Last Dance Run. ---- 'E-5 :This is why you should not detour to McDonald ' Starring: - The secret boss you don't really need to fight but fought anyways and fuck you up. Fuck you E-5, ain't coming back here. Replay: http://i.imgur.com/xvRyyLu.png Runs: 14 + Fuck it Buckets: ~80....if it looks 40-50 it's because I stayed here for days. Sanity: Fuck it Fleet: Support: Impression: Oscar's cousin at first node, Air raid ruins fun. Airfield node can troll, Ne-class node knead you back to base and Boss got tagged along with double Ru that just won't die. Fucking christ, this map is a pain in the ass. It doesn't help that I forgot to equip Tone and Chikuma with Type 3 for 14 runs (they were doing 2-5) so I wasted a lot of shit). Along after equipping them with it the map became easier....well....easier to do damage....sinking her is another issue...it's like you and your partner am about to reach climax at the same time but you went first....leaving her taiha'd.....but not sunk....and she looks at you with disappointment.....and hope you can fuck her good next time. Comments about this map: Fleet: 4 DD 2 CAV requires you to use a pretty high level DD to give yourself more chance of evading hits. Sparkling is recommended for DD. CAV just give them Zuiun and Type 3. If you have one girl with AACI set-up, put her as FS to reduce her chance of getting hit, give her more chance of doing AACI (sparkles) and making sure she hits first at boss node so your other ships can focus on the boss if needed. WG42 is recommended on your DD but you can go without it for some....your CAV will be your main damage dealer. LBAS: You have a few ways of using them: Set one as intercept and one to attack but fuck it...man-mode; Set one as reppuu squad and one as torpedo, send one reppuu attack to Node I and another one to boss to mitigate both, torpedo can both be focused at boss or give one to Ne-class node to increase survivability; Fuck it and go all-in torpedo; All-in, but have a squad with balanced fighters and bomber team. Personally, I'd consider using them all on Node I and L for your pre-last dance. Send reppuu team to support your AACI girl on node I; send torpedo team to support your fleet on node L to eliminate some escorts so your team can start hitting the Ne-class, hopefully... After that you can focus everything on Boss node for all-in or sort it out between two-three nodes as mentioned above. Loot: The Match's MVP - Finisher ---- 'E-6 : Oh shit; Your Waifu Means Nothing' Starring: - This isn't even my final Form Main Fleet' Runs: 6 Debuff runs + 14 Boss-chipping runs + 2 Last Dance Buckets: ~80 Replay: http://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/QCSD8Sv.png http://imgur.com/QCSD8Sv ---- Pre-final: Just replace Full Zuiun set-up for typical BB setup + Type 3 Escort Pre-boss Support: Boss Support: Strategy: Focus on only one thing during pre-final, getting your ass to the boss node and throw that airstike at the boss. That means BBV with AP shells for better survivability on normal nodes or Type 3 shell for higher chance of whooping boss' ass. CVB goes first for chance to chip off smaller escorts and BBV can do the big hit later (I used AP shell for a while). Akitsumaru at bottom because she can't hit shit. Escorts have Ooyodo for 4 slots for 2 WG42 and double attack. CLT to help eliminate additional enemy, goes 2nd to help chip off non-base stuff (if lucky). Next, the DD tries to take off whatever possible and the CAs are the aces. The bulk of your damages will come from them. After that, you can switch it around for a more all-in type to increase probability of killing boss with the cost of rekt. Sometimes, you don't need to go to Night battle if things look ugly (3-4 still alive) and just retreat. Kinda like guerrilla warfare. Overall, this map makes bauxite rains. A disgusting map. I dare say I don't want to come back to this map ever again and that is after the salts at E2 and E5 (and I'm still going back to the former for farming). Final Kill: Myoukou finished the job with 37 dmg. However, Ooyodo is the real MVP of this map dishing out ~250 dmg on the boss. In addition, she was the tanker FS, taiha'd and not dying and someone all the enemies wanted pieces of her ass so they keep attacking her. In far-far-away addition, her FCF is the reason this map became a lot more "bearable". Final Impression: It's technically a hit-and-run. I feel like a gangster sometimes *drive-by Aerial support* The Match's MVP LBAS ---- 'E-7 : This is why you SHOULD NOT have a fucking wet-dream about 6 Himes Fleet' Starring: - Called her homies and created the wet-dream fleet - 6 Fucking Himes It was a nice run but Tanaka won this round. I ran out of time to play. So fuck you, Tanaka for making me do this. After 38 LD runs + ~14-17 Chipping runs in E7H I still can't crack that shit. I love how everything boils down to how well can your LBAS performed and if they're lucky enough to survive the Air raid or not (sometimes they don't). On the other hand, cleared E7E in 7 runs. http://imgur.com/iJRstrJ Blitkrieg Boss Run: http://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/fDLxhL8.png So Anticlimatic. Fuck you, Tanaka. Total E-7H Runs: '''38 LD + ~14-17 Chipping Runs '''Bucket Used: ~200+ Gave up due to: Real-life, ran out of time. E-7E Runs: 7 Runs Support used?: None LBAS used: Yes, required. MVP?: '''LBAS Does the set-up looks inefficient, not optimal? Yes, because that's how little I care about E7E. Fuck you, Tanaka. I'll be back. '''The Match's MVP LBAS ---- 'E-8 Farming' Total Run: 1 Total Run: 22 Total Run: 2 ---- The MVP of Spring 2016 Those fucking Land-base....and Type 3 Shell. Let's admit it. This event, we're fucked without them. ---- Final Impression of this Event This is why we can't have nice things. This is why we don't dream. Because Tanaka will read our dreams and use it against us. He'll fuck us good. Just like this event, broken...if I'm going to describe this event in a few words it's "broken as fuck". E-2? Oh, hope you have some Type 3 Shell otherwise you're fucked; E-5? Well, it's optional but say goodbye to a reward ship; E-6? Fuck your waifu fleet... your waifu fleet mean nothing; E-7? Well, you better choose between an anti-climatic snore-fest or another nightmare of E-peen street. I believe this event was rushed....bugs all around. I disagree with the placement of E-2. Yes, the map isn't too bad as long as you have a few Type 3 but seriously....how many new players have Type 3 prepared? I'd say this will be a good E-4 Map so that new players can at least get one new ship, but definitely not E-2....where it stops you early on and demotivate you like hell. The LBAS bug was horrible. Apology scroll? A few new gears? Fuck you Devs, you need to compensate some shit for those frontliners. A game isn't a game if the challenge isn't clear-able. E-1 was easy as long as you have FCF and AACI. E-2 was hell-hole of RNG and raging on Land-base weapons. E-3 was made for subway farming; thank god there's no HP bar. E-4 was supposed to be easy but I guess it's because I went CTF that it became....harder than expected. E-5 is a quick fuck you to your Land-base and ended up making you rely solely on your two CAV and hope they pull the punch; it is pretty fuck-you. E-6 is bullshit. No bull-shit scale can explain how bull shit it is. There's big issue when the main damage of your fleet came FROM YOUR FUCKING AERIAL SUPPORT AND ZUIUN BULLSHIT! Your waifu fleet doesn't mean shit. Fuck E-7. You either choose the hell hole on Hard or the snore-fest in Easy that you can clear with a decently placed LBAS team. Category:Blog posts